The major objective in this research is to make significant contributions to organic chemistry and medicine through synthetic studies on highly physiologically active complex natural products, including neurotoxins and antibiotics. In 1976-1977, we will center our efforts on (1) a total synthesis of saxitoxin, (2) a total synthesis of gliotoxin, (3) synthetic studies of beta-lactum antibiotics, including penicillins, cephalosporins, and bleomycin, (4) a total synthesis of histrionicotoxin, and (5) synthetic methods to modify the functionality of tetradotoxin. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: X-ray Structure Determination of 3,6-p-Anisylidinedithio-3-ethyl-N,N'-dimethlypiperazine-2,5-dione, K. Sasaki, T. Fukuyama, S. Nakatsuka, and Y. Kishi, J.C.S. Chem. Comm., 543, (1975). Synthetic Studies on Histrionicotoxins. I. A Stereocontrolled Synthesis of (plus)-Perhydrohistrionicotoxin, M. Aratani, L. V. Dunkerton, T. Fukuyama, Y. Kishi, H. Kakoi, S. Sugiura, and S. Inoue, J. Org. Chem., 40, 2009 (1975).